


Before the War -Final Mix-

by EdwardSerif



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: The Gaster family has issues all by their own. The nature of being a mixed family. Seamus is a Half Elvan boy, brilliant beyond his years. He is simply just trying to find somewhere to belong. Roman, his father lets him know about the job at the Human Military base for a Scientist. He tells his dad he'd think about it. But will the sting of dissapointment lead him to a greater fate?With tensions rising in the monster kingdom, will things even out or get worse? Story is told through the eyes of a young man named Seamus Sans Gaster. A brilliant scientific mind, who has a masters in Biochemistry, a minor in Physics as well as Engineering. Will he live up to his potential? Maybe. Is there a war brewing from these tensions?  It's a difficult thing to predict.





	Before the War -Final Mix-

Rain was striking the window rather fast, almost angrily. This was rather odd for this time of year Seamus thought to himself. It was summertime in Stevenson, Ebbot Mountain Region. He shrugged off that thought as he was sitting at his desk, holding a pencil and writing an thesis about something he was researching. His eyes drooped a little bit as he listened to the rain. He pushed his indigo circular eyeglasses back up to his face. He sighed as he finished up his thesis. He held up the heavy stack of papers and put them in a vanilla envelope so he could put it in his desk drawer for later. He heard his mom yell from downstairs alerting him that dinner was ready. He scooted his chair out of the desk, and stood up. He stretched his arms and back and yawned. He was pretty scrawny for a boy his age. His hair was wild, and untamed. He'd always have some hair out of place when he brushed it. Most of the time, he couldn't get it to stop standing up when he tried to calm it down. His mom yelled again as he was going to the bathroom to wash his hands and try to get his hair to straighten. His dad was pretty rough on him about his appearance. He wet his platinum blonde hair down a bit to where it looked presentable, he put on a button up shirt over his t shirt that he was wearing. His ears were slightly poking out of his calmed down soothed neat looking hair. Seamus knew that his hair would go back to what it looked like before in a few moments. He rushed down the stairs and got out the dishes to put on the table. “Sorry mom, you know how dad gets when he gets home from the office. He's not very kind. I just want to melt into the background so I don't attract attention.” His mom chuckled “I don't blame you sweetie. He does get a bit aggravated after dealing with all the hatred at the office. I just wish he could find a better way to vent his anger.” She sighed as she was getting the dinner to the table. It was mashed potatoes with grilled chicken and green beans. Seamus always loved the way his mom cooked. It was simple, and easy and she even made salad with the dinner. She never really ate meat, the potatoes and the Green beans and salad is what she'd eat along with some of her Elvan traditional bread. Elvan people felt it was wrong to eat animals, so she was a vegetarian. Suddenly you could hear the grumbling of Roman at the door. “Those humans at work. Equin damn them to the underworld. I hate the fact that they keep on me about being married to a Elvan woman who's very beautiful.” He muttered under his breath, he went to Mary and gave her a big hug and kiss. “Hi Sweetheart. The guys at work were harassing me again. I just gritted my teeth and took it like I always do. It smells great in here. What did you fix hon?” He sat down at the table and Mary poured him a glass of ice water, and went to the kitchen and got him one of his favorite drinks to help him relax after work. “Grilled chicken, green beans and Salad and Mashed potatoes. You don't have to think about that anymore hon.” Roman nodded and smiled to Mary. He looked to Seamus, who had brought a book to the table. 

He was reading another science book that he had read about 10 times before hand. “Son, you know that book will be there if you would just put it down for a moment.” Seamus sighed as he did put down the book. “Yes father?” He asked bluntly. Roman smiled as he looked upon his son. He loved and appreciated Seamus for all of his hard work. Sure he may be rough on him for a few things. Letting his anger get the better of him on some days. His son was a sight to behold. He had the most unusual eyes, and the brightness from his smile, when he actually smiled would light up his life on a bad one. “Son, our science department at work has an opening. I inquired about it at work for you. They said they don't care about age, as long as they get someone who knows their stuff. This would be an excellent option for you. Think about it?” Roman worked for the human Military. He was a paper pusher around this time. He was very injured, but he promised he'd keep working for his family. He was very fierce about not becoming one of those veterans that sat at home not doing anything but healing. He already had the time to heal. He didn't want to not be working. Seamus sighed as he picked his book, not wanting to be rude. “I'll think about it father.” He already knew that his dad would really push him in this direction. He did not want to be part of the human military. The amount of harassment he'd receive would be of epic proportions. Seamus got done with his dinner, he ate quite a bit since his mom was on him about gaining a bit of weight. He was skin and bones anyway. His ribs always showed through his stomach. He always wore t-shirts to hide his pasty skin. He sighed as he felt a bit sleepy because having a big meal usually tires him out. Life was not stressful him at this time. He went upstairs towards his room, washed his hands and face and got his Pajamas on. He climbed into bed, and fell asleep right away. 

The next day he got up with the sound of birds. He had left his window open. The crisp clean air of the countryside always was nice. He smelled the air, itself smelling of fresh dew on the soft grass outside. Seamus got up and stretched, he heard a couple cracks and pops from his back and elbows. He headed for his bathroom upstairs and started to take a shower to get ready for the day. He heard news on the radio. His ears perked up to some news he hadn't heard before. “Some Monsters have been killed in Stevenston today. No human casualties. A Half elvan girl was taken into custody over the whole thing. More to Come after these messages.” A commercial started playing, but Seamus blocked that out. “Half elvan girl? I wonder who that could be...” he thought to himself. He started to brush his teeth. The spearmint taste stung his tongue a bit as he sleepily blinked in front of the mirror. His piercing blue eyes, sprinkled with a bit of bright purple specs in his eyes stared back at him. He brushed his hair, but to no avail his platinum blonde hair sprung back to its usual untamed self. He cleaned his ears a bit. He started to lather up his brush to start to shave his face, he usually liked to stay a bit ahead of his unshaven self. As he was placing the cream on his cheeks and above his mouth, his mom started to yell upstairs. “SEAMUS, SON GET UP! ITS PASSED 9AM. DONT YOU HAVE A MEETING WITH SOMEONE TODAY ABOUT YOUR THESIS?!” Mary yelled worriedly. Seamus had the old style razor inches away from his face when this happened. “MOM I'LL BE FINE. IM SHAVING. YOU KNOW I NEED TO BE CAREFUL WHEN DOING THIS. DONT WORRY SO MUCH.” He said with some of the shaving cream hitting the mirror. He wiped the mirror a bit, chuckling to himself as he started to shave with the blade. After he got done, he rinsed his blade and put it away. He went back into his bedroom and started to get ready for his meeting. He pulled out a nice button up shirt, one of his favorite ties, and some dress up khaki pants. He got dressed, and tied his tie in the usual way he did. Eldritch style. And tried to brush his unkempt hair one more time, but it didn't obey him. He grabbed his thesis and walked downstairs. Mary smiled and kissed his forehead. “You did a great job with your shaving sweetheart. Come on, I'll get some breakfast after your meeting. Have an apple on the way there. It'll be fine.” She exclaimed as she gave him the apple. He looked at it smiling and took a bite out of it as they headed out the door. 

Mary driving around town, Seamus started to notice that some of the monsters were being pushed around by humans. He sighed as he looked to his mom. “Don't those humans have anything else better to do with their time than push around the monsters? The monsters didn't do anything to provoke it.” Mary answered “Its because of that war your dad fought in. The Grandapple war. Humans think since they won the war, they can be rude to any Elvan or Monster and get away with it. There will be a day where none of that will matter anymore.” Seamus sighed as he watched the usual morning traffic of their small town. People rushing to get to work, many people walking their pets. Including some monsters trying to entertain small children with their magic. He noticed some humans were scoffing and pulling their mesmerized children away from the monsters, who were simply just trying to make a living. Seamus rolled down his window with the lever as he watched lazily out the window. It was quite a ways to the office at his mom's job. She had set up an appointment with one of her leading scientists for her son before she went to work for the day. She did not have to be in till noon that day. They rolled into the 5 story building. It's marble like texture, the garden was absolutely breathtaking. Seamus opened his door and rolled up his window. His mom told him to lock the doors before closing the door. He did so, and then started to straighten up his tie. He walked down the garden path towards the building. The platinum handles around the glass doors, the interior looked clean, polished and very elegant. The entire facility told the tale of how prestigious the office was and how well they did.

“Seamus Gaster and Mary Gaster I presume. Come, he is waiting for you.” The attendant said with a vacant expression. As they walked towards the office, the doors held silver numbers on light grey doors, and what that person did. The attendant stopped at 18. “In here. Seamus. Mary can you come with me. You're attendant is asking some questions about your project. I promise it wont take long.” Mary nodded. “Good luck son. I love you!” She exclaimed excitedly. Seamus knocked on the door as a booming low voice called out. “Come In!” Seamus pushed down on the silver handle as he saw a full elvan man sitting at a desk. His desk was deep rich mahogany, along with some interesting pen holders, and pictures around the wall to make it look homely. He even had some plant life. The man looked a bit like his mother. He was also an Ice Elvan man. “Yes sir. Mr Hannadal. Here's my Thesis.” He said, his voice wavering a bit. He was a bit nervous. The man with long silver hair brought some glasses to his face, resting the base on his long slender ears. He was the scientist who headed the biochemistry part of the facility. There were a long break of no talking while the man read Seamus's carefully written thesis on plant life, aquatic life and the biochemistry that went into a better ecosystem. Along with other parts of this world that would be better if we cared for them a bit. “Seamus, however this is worded as carefully as possible. You would be better benefited for the Military's lab. We do not do experimental things here. We simply focus on what is tried and true. If you want to be a mad scientist, you need to do this on your own time. However, your thesis is at least correct. You're mother is right, you are a brilliant and gifted young man. I do not think that you would be a great fit for this company. I am terribly sorry that I have to decline. But, I will put in a great word of employment towards the Human Military. I hope you have a wonderful and splendid day Sir Gaster.” Seamus's ears slightly drooped and he nodded as he shook the man's hand. He exited the office, as he found a place to sit. The apple sitting in his stomach, which was tied up in knots and that feeling of disappointment welled inside of him. He thought he had the job. He dressed nicely, he did his best on his thesis. But it just wasn't enough. He pushed up his glasses a bit as he sat there waiting for his mother to come back.

Mary came in and sat down next to him. Seeing him look down, she knew that it was bad news. “Wait here. I'll have a word with him.” She got up and walked to the office. You could hear loud conversation. Mary was not going to take no as an answer. “He is one of the most brilliant, and youngest people I've known who can successfully do those certain things. Have you no heart!?” She said feeling a bit confident in her words. The man just sighed. “Look Mrs Gaster. You do know that we do not experiment in this facility. He's a firecracker waiting to go off. He'd mess up our tried and true formula. You do not understand...” She huffed angrily. “Fine. I guess then you're going to have to look for another scientist. I gave my resignation 2 weeks ago. I quit. Good Day.” 

She already had enough of this lab and their “Taking it safe” approach. Her assistant had her box of things and smiled. “Sorry to see you go Mrs Gaster. They are losing one, if two of the most brilliant people I know. I agree with your assessment on their non willingness of taking risks. You have a wonderful life.” Seamus put his thesis on top of the box and carried it for his mom. They headed out of the doors. Mary sounded a bit angry still. “What does that man think! He's missing out on a wonderful opportunity. I swear. I already had it plotted out. If he said yes. I would tear up my resignation letter. If he said no, I'd quit. I was firm on that choice. That is what I was telling my boss. I handed it in a couple weeks ago, knowing that stuck up snob would say no.” She got behind the wheel after she unlocked the doors. Seamus had already put everything in the trunk of the 4 door periwinkle blue car. “So....Where to? Where do you wanna go? Price isn't an object. I made a lot of money from that job. And even though I resigned my position, I still get my pension, and my 401k. We'll be fine love.” Mary smiled as he gave Seamus a hug. Her long brown hair braided, her ears were long and slender. Her smile wrinkled around her piercing blue eyes with specks of purple in them. Her silver rimmed circular glasses glinted off of the sunlight. Mary was very beautiful for her age. Seamus smiled and took his mom's hand. “Whatever you're in the mood for Mom.” She laughed, and snorted a bit. “Noooo I don't really eat, unless it's at a vegetarian restaurants. I know you dont like eating roughage. Come on. Choose my wonderful son!” She said demanding he choose. Seamus always loved to eat at this one diner near the edge of town. “How about Grillby's?” He said smiling. “You mean that one monster place? Sure! Anything you want.” At least Grillby's would take his mind off of the disappointment he experienced today. He had only been there at least 1 or 2 times in his life. But the rich tones of the wood, and the elemental bartender, Gerard was really nice when he went there. He actually really liked the restaurant. “Alright. Grillby's it is.” Mary said with a smile on her face. She started to drive towards the establishment. Seamus rolled down his window yet again, letting the air hit his hair, the movement from the air, blowing his hair all around. At least things weren't all that bad today.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> I honestly did not think I was going to re-write this monstrosity. I wrote 15 chapters of this story when I was barely starting out with Dividetale. It's went to all about Seamus Sans Gaster, to Frisk Grandapple. I never thought I would create frisk in the story line, let alone my own. I'm starting to realize that I need to write Frisk into this story so she's more fleshed out than she already is in the comic. I really do need to think things through before writing them down and coming out with them willy-nilly But lets just be honest. I needed someone in the story to not make this entire AU feel like a sausage fest. Am I right? -laughs- 
> 
> The choice to add a feminine protagonist was not easy. It was through days of thought, and deliberation that Seamus may need a love interest after -many- years of being alone. However Frisk is not the love interest for Seamus. She is however, the love interest for his son. 
> 
> Seamus is a complex person. Not only is he having to deal with past mistakes he's made, but he's also dealing with a weight on his shoulders that normally should never be put on him. The King seems to be absent for a majority of the story. King Asgore, he's under a lot of pressure...But he does tend to make Seamus shoulder a lot of that responsibility, because he's the Captain of the Royal Guard. Seamus only lent his strength to them, because they were under attack in the first place. He should have been more like his father Alexander. But lo and behold, Alex's wisdom and Battle prowess did not extend to Asgore at all. In-fact, Asgore's mother babied him way too much during his childhood, Shielded him from a lot of the violence of the war. When they had to go underground, Asgore was carried by his mother everywhere. The Prince was way too Sheltered. You start to see it in this mix. I go into more story about the Continent and the world surrounding the cast of characters. There is more backstory to Seamus's father who's very militant. There's a big reason why he's very persistent in getting his only son in the area's army. He had a bad run in with certain humans who did not like him when he was growing up. It was his crush on his sweetheart Mary, who was an Ice Elvan lady. They had a very happy childhood, but the humans on the planet were very racist against the Elves. 
> 
> Well enough about me talking about what I didn't write about in the first version of the story. There will be more in this version than there was in the past. It will align with the comic more. Well Here goes nothing.


End file.
